Flucht in Strumpfhosen
by milenalupin
Summary: Das Trio ist auf der Flucht vor Todessern. Hermione entwickelt einen gerissenen Plan. (Autorisierte Übersetzung von Cawtis „A Run in Tights“)


**Titel:** Flucht in Strumpfhosen  
**Autorname:** Cawti  
**Autor-Email:** cawti (at) livejournal (dot) com

**Archiv**: http : www . skyehawke . com / archive / story . php?no3624 (Leerzeichen herausnehmen)  
**Kategorie:** Humor  
**Schlüsselwörter:** Trio Flucht Mädchenkleider  
**Altersfreigabe:** PG  
**Bücher:** 1 – 5  
**Inhalt:** Das Trio ist auf der Flucht vor Todessern. Hermione entwickelt einen gerissenen Plan. (Autorisierte Übersetzung von Cawtis „A Run in Tights")  
**DISCLAIMER:** Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die von JK Rowling erschaffen wurden, und ihr, zahlreichen Verlagen, inklusive aber nicht begrenzt auf Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, sowie Warner Bros., Inc. gehören. Hiermit wird kein Geld verdient, und weder Copyright- noch Warenzeichenverletzungen sind beabsichtigt.  
**Übersetzung**: MilenaLupin, 09/04

**Flucht in Strumpfhosen**

„Sind wir sie los?", japste Ron.

„Nein, aber ich glaub nicht, dass sie wissen, um welche Straßenecke wir gerannt sind", keuchte Hermione. „Ich hätt' nie gedacht, dass ich mal dankbar dafür sein würde, dass wir in einer Reihe identischer Häuser wohnen."

„Denkste, Neville hat's auch geschafft?"

Harry antwortete: „Müsste er. Er war drüben auf der anderen Straßenseite, als Mr. Malfoy losbrüllte, und außerdem haben sie so ziemlich alle in meine Richtung gestarrt." Er stand neben dem Fenster, und kämpfte sichtlich gegen den Drang an, den Vorhang beiseite zu schieben, um auf die Straße sehen zu können. „Ich bin doch der mit der großen Zielscheibe auf der Stirn."

„Na ja, für den Moment sind wir sicher, aber ich wüsste nicht, wie wir es zum Zug zurück schaffen sollen. Harry hat seinen Tarnumhang nicht, und die meisten Unsichtbarkeits- oder Tarnzaubersprüche kann man aufspüren. Wir könnten meine Leute bei der Arbeit anrufen, aber…"

„Aber das würde sie auch bloß mit in Gefahr bringen", sagte Harry.

„Und sie wissen nicht wirklich, was überhaupt los ist", fuhr Hermione fort. „Sie wären wohl kaum eine große Hilfe. Vielleicht könnten sie eine Botschaft an Mr. Weasley weiterleiten."

„Soviel Zeit haben wir nicht", erwiderte Harry. „Nein, wir sind auf uns gestellt."

„Ich hab da eine Idee…", Hermione sah langsam hoch. „Aber ich glaub nicht, dass sie euch besonders gut gefallen wird…"

„Beinhaltet sie den Todesfluch?", fragte Harry.

„Nein."

„Dann ist sie besser als die Alternative."

„Mr. Malfoy ist der einzige, der jemals tatsächlich irgendeinen von uns gesehen hat, und ganz ehrlich bezweifle ich, dass er uns ohne Roben wieder erkennen würde. Die anderen suchen nur nach zwei Jungs und einem Mädchen, alles Zauberlehrlingen. Wenn du und ich Ron am Reden hindern könnten, könnten wir als Muggel-Mädchen durchgehen."

„Mädchen?"

„Keine Jungs, Harry."

„Muggels?"

„Keine Zauberer, Ron."

„Warum muss ich den Mund halten?"

„Sag mal Gefrierschrank, Ron."

„Gef-gefrrr-fr… Mist."

„Siehst du, deshalb müssen wir dich ruhig halten. Komm schon, Harry, du hast dein ganzes Leben lang anderer Leute Klamotten getragen."

„Dudley trägt aber keine Röcke."

„Hilft es was, wenn du dir einredest, es sei ein Kilt?"

„Nicht wirklich", schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Mir aber vielleicht."

„Ron, der einzige karierte Rock, den ich besitze, ist gelb mit orange."

„Cool."

„Nein, glaub mir, kein Mädchen mit DEINEN Farben würde das anziehen."

„Was gut, dass ich kein Mädchen bin."

„Müssen wir das jetzt noch mal durchgehen?"

„Nein", hielt Harry mit klarer Endgültigkeit fest. Ron hob eine Hand, wurde aber mit einem Blick zum Schweigen gebracht. „Das ist der beste Plan, den wir haben. Wie schnell kriegen wir das hin?"

Hermione wandte sich in einen kurzen Korridor und war eine Tür in ein kleines Schlafzimmer auf.

„Ihr seid beide größer als ich, also lasst uns die längeren Kleider ausprobieren."

Sie zog ein hellgraues Kleid aus dem Schrank und reichte es Harry, um dann eine blassblaue Bluse mit Peter-Pan-Kragen zu Ron hinüber zu werfen.

Harry zog sein Hemd aus und warf sich das graue Kleid über den Kopf. „Ich seh aus wie Gandalf."

„Wer?" Ron hielt immer noch die Bluse in der Hand.

„Ein Zauberer. Nein, ich meine einen Zauberer in einem Film." Harry zog den Rock des Kleides hinunter und ließ ihn fallen. Ron warf ihm die Bluse an den Kopf.

„Du siehst überhaupt nicht wie Ian McKellan aus", meinte Hermione, „aber du siehst schon aus wie ein Junge in Drag. Wow, ich hoffe bloß, das ist an mir nicht so unschmeichelhaft."

„Na, nee, du hast schließlich…", Ron verschluckte weitere Worte und quetschte nur stumm mit beiden Händen in die Luft vor ihm.

„Hundespielzeug? Fahrradlenker? Was genau versuchst du uns hier zu sagen, Ron?" Sie hielt Augenkontakt mit ihm, bis er bis an den Halsansatz rot angelaufen war. „Okay, Harry, zieh es aus. Du hast eine tolle Hautfarbe, aber du bist einfach zu dünn für ein richtiges Mädchen. Mehr wie eines von diesen…" Sie hielt kurz inne und schnipste dann mit den Fingern. „Das ist es. Jede, die so dünn ist, würde damit prahlen, es noch aufpeppen. Was außerdem bei der ganzen Nicht-Hexen-Sache helfen würde. Wir brauchen was Nuttiges, was es in meinem Schrank nicht gibt. Aber… Ich glaube, Mam hat noch… Ron, hör auf damit. Ich werd nicht mal versuchen, euch zu schminken, bevor ihr beide nicht angezogen seid."

„Ich versuch nur rauszufinden, was das ist."

„Solange du nicht vorhast, das später noch mal selbst zu versuchen, brauchst du das nicht zu wissen. Und wenn du das vorhast, will ich es nicht wissen." Er ließ das Glas fallen. „Und mach's nicht kaputt. Kommt schon." Sie führte die beiden ins Elternschlafzimmer.

„Jetzt sollen wir die Sachen deiner Mutter anziehen? WartmalnMoment, deine Mutter zieht nuttige Klamotten an?!"

„Sei nicht albern", murmelte sie, während sie ungeduldig Schuhe aus dem Kleiderschrank schmiss. „Meine Cousine ist vor ein paar Jahren für einen Monat bei uns zu Besuch gewesen, um 'sich selbst wieder in den Griff zu kriegen'. Zumindest war das die Absicht dahinter, auch wenn sie am Ende genauso abgedreht nach Hause gefahren ist, wie sie gekommen war. Aber sie hat einen ganzen Haufen Klamotten hier gelassen, und – AHA!" Sie zerrte an einem Pappkarton. „Mam war es zu peinlich, um die in die Kleidersammlung zu geben, aber sie hat sie auch nie weggeschmissen." Oben auf dem Deckel des Kartons stand in großen Druckbuchstaben 'Mirandas Sachen' geschrieben. Hermione zog an einer Ecke, aber Ron schob sie beiseite und trug die Kiste zurück in ihr Zimmer.

Sie zog x-beliebige Teile aus dem Karton und reichte sie Ron oder Harry hin. Ron jonglierte mit einer Zedernholzschachtel, ein bisschen Spitze und einer weiße Bluse, bis Hermione aufsah und sagte: „Ich dachte eigentlich, eure Unterwäsche sieht niemand – es sei denn, du willst natürlich lieber die da anziehen."

„Häh?"

Sie zog ihm die schwarze Spitze aus den Fingern und ließ sie mit einem Zucken ihrer Finger in ein sehr zartes Spitzenhöschen auseinander fallen. Ron warf schleunigst Hemd und Schachtel auf das Bett und stellte sich neben die Flurtür, eine Hand an seinem Kinn, die andere fest an seinen Gürtel geklammert. Harry versuchte nicht mal, sein Kichern zu unterdrücken.

„Hier", Hermione zog Harry heran und hielt einen Rock an seine Taille. „Das sollte passen, und es ist schwer genug, um, ähm, _Dings_ zu verstecken…"

„Das Hundespielzeug?", fragte Ron aus dem Türrahmen.

Hermione drehte sich um und starrte betont an die Wand, während Harry seine Hosen fallen ließ und vorsichtig in den Rock stieg. „Okay", sagte er, „der Verschluss ist komisch."

„Das liegt daran, dass du ihn falsch rum anhast", erklärte Ron. „Komm schon, Harry, hast du etwa noch nie einen Blick auf 'nen Mädchen—"

Hermione räusperte sich.

„Ähm, -bekleidung---?"

„Das ist zu eng", grunzte Harry, und sie schwang sich herum und beäugte ihn kritisch.

„Nein, du machst das falsch." Sie zerrte am Reißverschluss und zupfte am Rock. „Na, streng genommen machst du das richtig. Kleider SOLLEN rundherum am Körper anliegen, und nicht dicke Falten unter dem Gürtel schlagen. Oder an den Ärmeln aufgerollt werden."

„Beschwer ich mich etwa darüber, wie du aussiehst?"

„Daran, wie ich aussehe, ist auch nichts auszusetzen." Sie standen einen Moment schweigend da. Harrys Unterlippe zitterte. Ron biss sich auf seine. „Oh, haltet den Mund. Wollt ihr jetzt Mädchen sein, oder nicht?"

„Nein", sagten beide im Gleichklang.

„Lasst mich das anders formulieren. Wollt ihr hier lieber rausspazieren, oder tot sein?"

Die Jungen starrten sich gegenseitig einen Augenblick lang an, jetzt plötzlich ernsthaft. Harry sah auf seine eigene Brust hinunter. „Ich werde einen BH und Taschentücher brauchen."

Ron schlug vor: „Haste irgendwelches Hundespielzeug?"

Glücklicherweise waren, bei drei Sätzen Frauenbekleidung in dem Haushalt, aus dem sie das Passende aussuchen konnten, alle drei bald hastig angezogen, auch wenn Ron am Ende Mirandas Stiefel und den kürzesten Rock ihrer Mutter trug, und Harry in Mirandas Rock passte, aber die patentierten Gesundheitstreter ihrer Mutter mit weißen Söckchen tragen musste. Sie warf ihm eine weiße, schlichte Bluse und einen schwarzen BH zu. „Hier, wir tun so, als ob wir das mit Absicht so tragen." Aber auch mit Eyeliner, der das Grün seiner Augen und seine schwarzen Haare noch übermäßig betonte, sah er fast aus wie die Schulmädchenfantasie eines Pädophilen. Ron kam eher rüber wie Pippi Langstrumpf im Punk Club, aber sie dachte, der Kontrast könnte ihnen nur helfen bei ihrer Verkleidung. Sie selbst zog ein Sanrio-T-shirt an, aus dem sie herausgewachsen war, und einen Jeansminirock. Sie würde die ‚Natürliche' sein. Die Vorstellung war nicht so komisch, wie sie wahrscheinlich hätte sein sollen.

Selbst die flachen Absätze warfen Harry aus dem Lot. „Ich, ähm, werd mir mal die Nase pudern", rief er ihnen zu, während er in den Flur hinaus wankte.

Hermione setzte die Grundierung ab und nahm mit einem Seufzer wieder den Eyeliner zur Hand. „Ich geb's auf, diese Sommersprossen abdecken zu wollen. Harry ist hübscher als wir beiden, also kannst du einfach der Witzbold sein."

„Bin ich das nicht immer?"

„Bist du das jemals?"

„Hey!" Er zuckte ihr unter der Hand weg, und der Eyeliner verschmierte.

„Verdammt. Würd' dich das umbringen, einfach mal still zu halten? Hier, wisch es wieder ab, wir fangen noch mal von vorne an."

„Warum können wir das nicht magisch machen?"

„Ein Hauch von einer Spruchbrechenden Sphäre, und du bist wieder ein Junge. Oder wolltest du permanenten Eyeliner? Ich kann das, weißt du. Padma hat den Zauberspruch rausgefunden."

Er verengte seine Augen zu einem bösen Blick, schloss sie dann, während sie sich wieder mit dem Eyeliner vorlehnte.

„Besser wird's bei dir nicht werden. Geh und üb laufen, während ich meins mache."

Ron wankte zur Badezimmertür und fand Harry, der in den Spiegel starrte.

„Hey Kumpel."

„Hey."

„Du bist hübscher als ich."

„Du siehst gar nicht wie Ginny aus… oder deine Mutter."

Ron akzeptierte die aus dem Zusammenhang gerissene Bemerkung mit einem Nicken. „Wenn Mam Ginny je erwischen sollte, so rumzulaufen…"

Harry schnaubte. Seine Laune besserte sich gerade.

„Sind wir bereit, das zu tun?", fragte Harry sein Spiegelbild.

Hermione tauchte hinter ihnen auf. „Nicht bevor ich nicht was mit euren Haaren unternommen habe."

Ron schwang mit offenem Mund herum: „Du siehst…"

„'Billig' ist ein akzeptables Adjektiv, 'attraktiv' ist es nicht." Sie zupfte einen Spaghettiträger hoch und ihren Rock herunter. „Ich hab das hier seit Jahren nicht angehabt, und sollte es jetzt auch nicht tragen." Sie blickte sich selbst mit trübseligem Lächeln im Spiegel ins Gesicht. „Aber wir sehen gewiss nicht mehr nach uns aus."

„Irgendwie mag ich dich normal lieber", Ron schaute nach unten, um den Blick auf ihren wieder hoch rutschenden Rock zu vermeiden.

Ihr Lächeln glitzerte unter dem zu grellen Lippenstift, und sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. „Ich werde euer Haarwachstum beschleunigen. Wir werden es einfach erklären müssen, wenn wir in Sicherheit sind."

„Ich will keine Mädchenhaare! Können wir nicht eine Perücke nehmen oder so was?", zuckte Ron zusammen.

„Wieso sollte ich wohl eine Perücke in meinem Schrank haben?"

„Du hattest einen Lederrock!"

„Miranda hatte einen Lederrock, und meine Mutter ist einfach zu schottisch, um irgendwas wegzuwerfen."

„Wie wär's mit einer Mütze?", grübelte Harry.

„Eine Kappe würde nicht verstecken, dass ihr beide Jungenhaare habt. Mal ehrlich, streitet ihr hier nur um des Streitens Willen?"

Ron hielt einen Moment inne, und gab dann zu: „Ja, so ziemlich."

„Geh und stell dich neben Harry. Ich will das hier nur einmal tun." Ihr Zauberstab zuckte. „Accelatero."

Ron stieß einen langen, leidenden Seufzer aus, warf dann beide Hände hoch an seinen Kopf und schrie: „Das juckt!!"

„Na ja, hier, die verknoten sich…"

Sie starrten beide Harry in gemeinsamen Horror an.

„Das ist, äh, wow, oh … wow", stotterte Ron.

„Da gibt's in der ganzen Welt nicht genug Conditioner für", flüsterte Hermione ehrfürchtig.

„Ich glaub, es ist magisch", Harry zog beschämt den Kopf ein. „Bilder von meinem Dad, uhm…"

„Der höfliche Ausdruck wäre Bettfrisur; der unhöfliche Begriff würde meine Mutter mir den Mund mit Seife auswaschen lassen."

„Wir könnten es abschneiden?", bot Ron an.

„Was dann den Zweck den Langwachsenlassens total verkehren würde. Ein französischer Zopf muss reichen." Hermione zog ein Gummiband aus der Schublade.

„Die Eule vom Ministerium mit dem Verweis für Magiegebrauch dürfte in ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten hier sein."

„Ich sollte mir Sorgen machen, dass du dabei noch die Zeit gemessen hast", murmelte Hermione um das Gummiband in ihren Zähnen herum, während sie mit einer Bürste durch seine Haare fuhr, dann eiligst mit flinken Fingern arbeitete und zuletzt ein paar freche Strähnen an ihren Platz zupfte. Sie band alles zusammen, und warf ihnen ihre Handtasche zu. „Okay, Zauberstäbe her und dann ab mit uns. Ich will nicht, dass die Eule die Todesser direkt zum Haus meiner Eltern führt. Oh nein! Harry, deine Brille!"

Er reichte sie ihr und erklärte: „Zu spät für einen Augenkorrekturzauber. Ich will nicht gleich zwei Eulen ausweichen müssen. Ich kann ohne die laufen, aber bittet mich nicht, irgendwelche Straßenschilder zu lesen."

„Sie werden nach Verkleidungszaubern und Tarnumhängen Ausschau halten, Harry. Nicht nach drei Teenagerinnen, die aus einem Reihenhaus herauskommen. Versuch doch mal, wie ein Mädchen zu laufen. Schwingen. Okay, nicht so stark. Ron kann das, wieso du nicht auch?"

Ron lehnte sich vor und flüsterte etwas in Harrys Ohr. Harry sah skeptisch aus, tänzelte aber den Flur entlang, drehte sich dann mit einem Schwung und wartete auf sie in eingeübter Pose.

„Hat funktioniert. Was hast du ihm gesagt?", fragte Hermione.

„Das werde ich dir niemals, niemals erzählen." Ron schüttelte den Kopf und folgte Harry ein wenig vorsichtiger.

Sie drehte sich, um die Tür hinter sich zu verschließen, blickte dann nach links, um einen breitschultrigen Mann in einer Windjacke über einem Anzug aus dem grasbewachsenen Areal zwischen ihrer Häuserreihe und der nächsten hervorkommen zu sehen. Sie warf einen Arm um jeden Jungen und lachte, zu schrill für ihre eigenen Ohren. „Blicke senken, Mädels, und fröhlich sein." Ron giggelte. „Nicht sooo fröhlich." Sie riskierte einen Blick hinüber, während sie an dem Fremden vorbeigingen, und schockte sich selbst als sie merkte, dass sie beobachtet wurden, aber mit einem lüsternen Starren. Da sie Rons wahrscheinliche Reaktion kannte, wartete sie, bis sie an der nächsten Einbuchtung zwischen den Gebäudereihen waren, bevor sie flüsterte: „Der hat uns nachgegafft." Ron stolperte, prallte in Harry hinein, und Hermione streckte ein Bein hinter seinen aus, um ihn daran zu hindern, sich umzudrehen. „Geh weiter", zischte sie. „Die Eule ist unterwegs, und ich will wenigstens einen Häuserblock weiter sein, bevor die uns findet."

Sie schafften es drei Blöcke weiter, bevor Ron zum vierten Mal seinen Kopf zur Seite neigte und seine Haare aus dem Gesicht zog. „Nächstes Mal will ich einen Zopf. Harry hat nicht ständig Haare in seinen Augen." Er sah zu Harry hinüber. Der straffe Zopf hatte sich schon selbst zu etwas Weicherem und beinahe Viktorianischem aufgelöst. Eine Strähne hatte sich ganz befreit und schwang auf Harrys Schulter hin und her. So abgelenkte entging Ron das Eintreffen der Eule, aber Hermione schubste alle sie drei in einen Nische, und Harrys Hand schoss hervor, ergriff den Umschlag, ließ sich auf die Knie fallen, um ihn unter seinem Rock zu verstecken, während Fußtritte den Weg zu ihnen hin erklangen.

Eine ausgezehrte Frau im Jogginganzug, an dem das Harrod's-Schild noch dranhing, kreischte zu ihnen hinüber: „Habt ihr die Eule gesehen?"

„Eule?", antwortete Hermione gerade, als ein haariger Bär von einem Mann hinter der Harpye hergekeucht zum Stehen kam.

„Du dummes Kind, eine Eule, ein Vogel, mit einem Brief."

„Wieso sollte ein Vogel einen Brief tragen?", fragte Hermione. Harry zerrte an Rons Schnürsenkeln und sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu den Todessern hoch. Hermione dachte einen Augenblick lang, dass er es übertreiben würde, aber sie konnte beobachten, wie die Augen des Mannes von Harrys Augen waagerecht hinüber zu Rons Bauchnabel, dann hoch zu Rons ausgestopftem BH wanderten, um schließlich auf ihren eigenen, natürlich gefüllten zu fallen. Auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte sich genügend Verärgerung, dass dies auch der schrillen Frau aufging, die ihren Kompagnon mit einem Flüstern, der Eule zu folgen, in die Straße hinüber schob.

„Mit etwas Glück", meinte Harry, während er wieder hochkam, „folgen sie ihr den Großteil des Weges zurück ins Ministerium. Hier, ein Souvenir für dich."

Hermione ließ den Brief in ihre Handtasche fallen, ohne ihn aufzumachen, während Harry sich erhob und seine Knie abwischte. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an Ron, wobei sie versehentlich seine Taschentücher zerknautschte. „Das war zu knapp."

Ron führte sie voran in die richtige Straße, wartete ab, bis die Todesser um eine Ecke gebogen waren, bevor er aufgeregt sagte: „Höllisch knapp! Hast du gesehen, wie Harry sich diesen Umschlag gegrabscht hat? Und das sogar ohne seine Brille."

„Ich hab mich schon gefragt, ob irgendwas daran Nicht-Physikalisch war", grübelte Harry. „Wenn das irgendeine angeborene Fähigkeit ist, anstatt… wenn das angeboren ist, könnte das sein…?"

„Wie könnt ihr beiden bloß jede Erfahrung auf Quidditch reduzieren?", wollte Hermione mit Nachdruck wissen.

„Wie kannst du bloß alles auf 'Hogwarts: Eine Geschichte' reduzieren?", erwiderte Ron.

„Könntet ihr bitte mal über was Nicht-Magisches reden? Bitte?? Tut einfach so, als hinge euer Leben davon ab. – Oh, wartet, das tut es ja." Sie schritt an den beiden vorbei.

„Wow, sie hasst Quidditch wirklich, nicht wahr?", kicherte Ron.

„Oh, komm schon, sie hat Recht." Harry beeilte sich, sie wieder einzuholen.

„Hat sie doch immer", grollte Ron, aber auch er beschleunigte seine Schritte. Sie holten Hermione an der Ecke ein, wo sie sorgsam ihre Fingernägel inspizierte. „Außerdem, wovon redet ihr?"

„Wie, wovon rede ich?", fragte Harry.

„Nicht du, sie." Auf die identische Blicke der Verwirrung hin fuhr er fort: „Mädchen. Muggel-Mädchen."

Sie sahen beide Hermione an, und mit einem Schreck begriff sie, dass sie auf eine Antwort von ihr warteten. „Ich hab ehrlich keine Ahnung."

„Wir könnten über Filme reden", bot Harry an. Und sie verschränkten ihre Arme und stolzierten in die allgemeine Richtung der U-Bahnstation.

„Oder verknallt sein. Alle Mädchen reden darüber, in wen sie verknallt sind." Ron erbleichte bei Hermiones bösem Blick. „Na ja. Ginny tut das."

„Oder verknallt sein in Leute in den Filmen."

„Oh danke, Harry. Jetzt bin ich wieder raus aus dem Gespräch. Der einzige Schauspieler, zu dem ich meine unsterbliche Teenager-Hormonattraktion verkünden könnte, ist dieser Gandalf-Kerl."

„Du kannst doch nicht auf Gandalf stehen, Ron."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Er ist… Rein hier." Sie duckten sich in den nächsten Türeingang, der glücklicherweise zu einem Einzelhandelsladen führte, der diese ganz normalen Alltagsartikel führte, auf den Muggel so ihr Geld verwendeten: Taschen mit grob gezeichneten Tieren, vierzehn verschiedene Zeitungen, alle mit den selben Schlagzeilen, und zwanzig Magazine, auf denen identische Frauen mit eingefrorenem Lächeln abgedruckt waren. Hermione führte sie in den hinteren Ladenbereich, um zwischen wettstreitenden Werbeplakaten für Mineralwasser zu konferieren.

„Wen hast du gesehen?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Jemanden, der einen Regenschirm hält", antwortete Hermione.

„Es regnet doch gar nicht."

„Darum sind wir hier drin." Sie zog eine Flasche aus dem Ständer, und sie suchten sich langsam ihren Weg zurück zur Eingangstür.

„Du hast meine Frage gar nicht beantwortet", bestand Ron auf seiner Antwort.

„Welche Frage?", sie reichte ihm die Flasche und öffnete ihre Handtasche.

„Warum ich nicht in Gandalf verknallt sein kann."

„Er ist eine Filmfigur. Du kann nur in einen Schauspieler verknallt sein, und der Schauspieler, der ihn spielt, ist schwul."

„Dann ist er die sicherste mögliche Person, in den ein Teenagermädchen sich verknallen könnte." Und Ron ließ seine Wimpern in der unfemininsten Weise flattern, die man sich nur denken konnte.

„Na ja… das sagst du halt als älterer Bruder." Sie schielte zu ihm hinüber. „Und bitte hör auf, damit."

„Außerdem habe ich keine Ahnung, auf wen ich sonst so stehen könnte."

„Diesen Kerl, der Sharpe im Fernsehen spielt", schlug Harry vor.

„Ooh, gute Wahl, Harry, du kannst Sean Bean haben. Oder den, der Aragorn spielt, oder einen von den Hobbits – oder eigentlich alle außer Gandalf."

„Oder Gollum", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Richtig, ich verbiete dir, auf Gollum zu stehen." Sie schaute wieder zum Fenster hinaus. „Ich kann sie nicht sehen, sind sie weg?"

„Wenn sie's nicht sind, brauchen wir eine Ausrede, wieso wir hier so lange drin waren."

„Wir könnten ein paar Süßigkeiten kaufen."

„Das ist die beste Idee, die du heute hattest."

„Hrmpfh. Ich dachte, mit einer völlig nicht-entdeckbaren Verkleidungsidee ohne den geringsten zeitlichen Vorlauf zu kommen, sei die beste Idee, die ich heute gehabt hatte."

Ron zog sie für eine schnelle Umarmung an sich. „Zweitbeste Idee. Es ist einfach nur so, dass du so klug bist, selbst deine zweitbesten Ideen sind einfach brillant."

„Okay, okay, dir ist verziehen. Lass los." Aber sie lächelte, als sie ihn von sich schob. Eine schnelle Suche ergab, dass Ron alles in seinen Taschen gelassen hatte, die in seinen Hosen waren, die in ihrem Haus waren. Harry hatte drei Sickel und fünf Knuts, die bei dem Ladenbesitzer nicht wirklich viel ausrichten würden. Sie rollte mit den Augen und kaufte das Wasser und drei der billigsten Süßigkeiten an der Kasse. Ron packte seines auf der Stelle aus und stand dann einen Moment da und beobachtete es.

„Oh, um Himmels… steck's dir einfach in den Mund, okay? Es tut nichts." Sie schob ihn zur Tür hinaus. Harry lachte hinter ihnen.

„Och, ist das langweilig", murmelte Ron um die Süßigkeit herum.

„Es ist süß. Werd damit fertig."

Der Mann mit dem Regenschirm stellte sich als nichts Bedrohlicheres als einen Obdachlosen heraus, aber sie machten trotzdem einen Bogen um ihn, überquerten die Straße direkt hin zu den Stufen, die zur U-Bahn hinunterführten. Harry stolperte auf der Treppe und griff mit wedelnden Armen nach dem Geländer.

„Was ist los? Ist es…?"

Harry richtete einen spöttischen Blick auf seinen Freund. „Nein, kein Telegramm vom Bösewicht. Wir sind vom Sonnenlicht in den Schatten gegangen, und ich hab meine Brille nicht, erinnerst du dich?"

„Es ist okay, nur zwei Stationen, und wir sind in Kings Cross. Brauchst du einen Arm?"

Er schüttelte Hermione gereizt ab. „Sei nicht albern. Ich bin kurzsichtig, nicht blind." Schließlich wickelte er seinen Lolli aus und schob ihn in den Mund, um nicht weiter reden zu müssen.

„Sowieso kein Problem, hier ist niemand außer uns."

„Ich kann das sehen, Ron", aber noch während er sprach, näherten sich Fußschritte die Treppe hinunter. Zwei Fußpaare tauchten auf, obwohl nur die Stiefel des größeren Mannes zu hören waren. Sein Kompagnon, auch wenn er in einen tadellosen Businessanzug gekleidet war, trug Häschenpuschen an den Füßen.

Hermione ließ ihren Arm um Rons Taille gleiten. „Denk girly", flüsterte sie. Harrys Vorstellung von 'girly' war scheinbar eher pornografisch, denn während sie Ron in eine Position manövrierte, in der sie so tun konnte, als ob sie beide miteinander flüsterten, und gleichzeitig die schwache Reflektion der Fremden in den Posterhalterungen im Auge behalten, lümmelte er sich gegen das schmutzige Mosaik der Wandkacheln, und saugte viel wangenaushöhlender an seinem Lolli, als irgendeine Sechzehnjährige das wagen würde. Hermione konnte sehen, wie beide Männer ihn beobachteten. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie sie oder Ron überhaupt wahrnahmen.

Die U-Bahn ratterte ihre Türe auf, und alle drei fegten hinein, die Hüften so geschwungen, wie das nur Miniröcke zeigen konnten, und zuckten nur ein bisschen zusammen, als die Stimme: ‚Zurückbleiben, die Türen schließen' verkündete. Hermione wagte einen richtigen Blick, als sie aus der Station hinausfuhren, schwang wieder herum und presste ihre Faust gegen ihren Mund. „Oh mein Gott, das war Snape!" Sie schüttelte sich vor unterdrücktem Lachen.

„Der, den ich…", quiekte Harry, „oh, nein!!"

Hermione sank mit einem glücklichen Seufzen in ihren Sitz. „Was soll er schon tun, Gryffindor Punkte abziehen für blatantes Lollipoppen?" Die anderen Leute in ihrem Wagen befanden sich am anderen Ende und zeigten keinerlei Interesse an ihnen.

„Glaubste wirklich, das würde er? Würd' das nicht sein Cover hochgehen lassen?"

„Oh, ehrlich, Ron. Und du auch, Harry! Was ist da bloß in dich gefahren?"

„Das war das Unjungenhafteste, das mir eingefallen ist."

Sie sah ihn mit neugewonnener Anerkennung an. „Du bist besser darin als Ron."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Ron sie beide an und erwiderte: „Damit kann ich gut leben."

Bei jedem der folgenden beiden Halte beobachteten sie die Türen nervös, aber kein Nicht-Eingeborener konnte die wahrnehmbare Müdigkeit der Haushälter und Nachtschichtarbeiter kopieren, die morgens um zehn in den Öffentlichen Transportmitteln unterwegs waren. Das Trio verließ den Wagen in Kings Cross mit übertriebener Nonchalance und fegte die Stufen hoch. Ron warf praktisch seine Haare zurück, und Hermione hatte beschlossen, dass sie bei nächster Gelegenheit ihre so kurz schneiden lassen würde, wie ihre Mutter es nur erlaubte. Sie standen auf der Straße gegenüber dem Haupteingang, teilten sich das Wasser und beobachten jemanden, der ganz entschieden kein Obdachloser war, trotz der Ratte, die in seiner Tasche steckte, und hin und her schritt.

„Es muss auch Seiteneingänge geben", murmelte Hermione, aber die Jungs antworteten mit Achselzucken. „Richtig, außerdem wird vor jedem Eingang ein Wachposten stehen. Sie wissen, dass wir zum Gleis Neundreiviertel kommen müssen."

Harry sprach entschlossen: „Da ist eine Toilette, direkt hinter dem Eingang links. Wir gehen alle gleichzeitig hinein, und treffen uns dort. Ja, Ron, du gehst ins Mädchenklo. Wieder mal."

„Ich wollte gar nichts sagen", protestierte Ron, zuckte aber zurück, als sich die beiden anderen gleichzeitig mit identisch ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm drehten. „Können wir das bloß, bitte-bitte, nie jemandem erzählen?"

„Wenigstens wird Myrte nicht in diesem hier sein", meinte Harry, als er über die Straße fegte.

„Er macht das mit den Hüften besser als ich. Wirklich, Ron, was hast du ihm bloß gesagt?"

„Niemals, niemals, niemals", erwiderte er und setzte sich hinter einem Taxi in Bewegung, das vor ihnen langsamer wurde.

Sie wartete auf die nächste Ampelphase und glitt durch das Haupttor, wobei sie eine Familiengruppe, die hochbeladen mit Gepäck und gekleidet in zueinander passende, Netzhaut zerfetzende Hawaii-Hemden dastand, zwischen sich und dem Mann mit der Ratte hielt.

Die Toilette war gleich auf der linken Seite, und sie fand Ron ungeduldig wartend vor, während Harry sich über das Waschbecken hinweg zum Spiegel hin beugte, den er dabei fast berührte, und versuchte, den verschmierten Eyeliner von seinem unteren Augenlid wegzuwischen.

„Ich schätze, du hast nichts mitgebracht, um das nachzuzeichnen?", fragte er, und sie starrte ihn in blanker Verwirrung an. „Okay, können wir einfach so tun, als hätte ich das nie gesagt?"

„Oh ja", meinte Ron und winkte sie zur Tür hinüber, „ich bin schon fest dabei, es zu vergessen."

Der Drang, in Höchstgeschwindigkeit zu rennen, war beinahe überwältigend, ebenso das Bedürfnis, auf Gepäckwagen zu springen und die Barriere zwischen sie und die Verfolger zu bringen, die sie nicht sehen konnten. Stattdessen schlenderten sie daher, kicherten, schwangen die Hüften, warfen posierenden Jungen Blicke zu, und hielten sich unauffällig fern von den Sicherheitsleuten, während sie ihren Weg zu den ersten Gleiszugängen fortsetzten. Ron, immer wachsam, bemerkte den Mann im grauen Trenchcoat mit silbernem Schal an Gleis Neun zuerst, und piekste sie beide, aber es war Hermione, die ihn erkannte. Mad Eye Moody, vom Pfeifenrauch umhüllt, ein Auge unter dem zerknautschten Hut sichtbar, war ein willkommener Anblick. Sie wagte es nicht, ihn offen zu begrüßen, aber als sie vorbei gingen, sprang Moodys zweites Auge so schnell vorwärts, um sie zu sehen, dass es ein hörbar glitschiges Geräusch machte. Er lachte, tief und knirschend wie Kies. Hermione ließ Harry und Ron vor sich her durch den Eingang gehen, wartete aber selbst einen Moment, erkennbar trödelnd, um ein verstecktes Lächeln mit dem Auror auszutauschen. „Kluges, kluges Mädchen. Rein mir dir." Pfeifenrauch, würzig und himmlisch vertraut, umhüllte den Pfeiler.

„Wie lange sind Sie schon hier?", fragte Hermione.

„Lang genug, um ein bisschen Action zu begrüßen. Geh zu deinen Freunden, Kind."

Sie lächelte und trat hindurch. Sie hatten es geschafft. Kein Todesser würde an Moody vorbeikommen, und der Zug war beinahe so gut geschützt wie die Flure von Hogwarts' selbst. Sie winkte Ron und Harry durch ein Fenster zu und eilte zu den Stufen des Waggons, als Professor Snape aus der Dampfwolke herausgetreten kam. Sein Seidenhemd und die schwarzen Jeans wirkten nicht weniger einschüchternd als seine volle Robe.

„Versuchen wir es mal mit einem neuen Look, Miss Granger? Ein zweifellos vergeblicher Versuch, einen weiteren Freundeskreis zu gewinnen", knarzte er.

„Unentdeckbare Verkleidung in kürzester Zeit, Sir. Vielen Dank, Professor, für die beinahe tägliche Übung in schnellem Denken", entgegnete sie unterwürfig und unterdrückte den Drang, wieder an ihrem Rock zu zupfen.

Als er keinen schneidenden Kommentar zurückgab, hüpfte sie die Treppe hoch und sprach dann wieder. „Das war übrigens Harry. Mit dem Lolli, meine ich." Seine Mundwinkel verspannten sich. An jedem anderen hätte sie gedacht, es solle ein Lächeln verbergen, aber sie hatte festgestellt, dass das bei Snape einfach nicht möglich war.

„Das hätte ich lieber nicht gewusst."

„Unter anderem deswegen hab ich's Ihnen erzählt."

„Nur unter anderem?"

„Er hatte seine Brille nicht auf. Er wusste nicht, dass Sie es waren." Außer seinen sich verengenden Augen zeigte er keine Reaktion, und sie fuhr fort: „Wie wütend würden Sie wohl erst sein, wenn Sie das später rausfinden und denken würden, er hätte das mit Absicht getan?"

„Haben Sie eigentlich vor, es zu Ihrer Lebensaufgabe zu machen, die beiden da vor ihrer eigenen Dummheit zu bewahren?", rief er hinter ihr her, als sie in den Gang davon stolzierte, um sich Harry und Ron in dem Abteil anzuschließen.

Ron rieb noch immer mit einem Papierhandtuch aus dem Klo in seinem Gesicht, und seine Augen waren von der Reibung ganz gerötet. „Hier, ihr beiden." Sie reichte ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Was sollten wir nur ohne unsere Hermione tun?", fragte Ron, und Harry lachte, aber Hermione lehnte sich zurück und dachte während des ganzen Weges in die Sicherheit über Snapes Worte nach.

- fin -


End file.
